Son of Cyborg
by JC 619
Summary: Simon Reeve never knew his dad. But a trip to Jump City and a meeting with the New Teen Titans could help him. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Teen Titans; Only Jenny,Simon Reeve,Dustin, and David Phantom.

* * *

Son of Cyborg Chapter 1: Origins, and a Journey.

(Many Years Ago in Gotham)

We see a couple sitiing on a hill, One was a woman in her twenties, Brown hair, Green eyes,  
pale like a star, and was wearing a black shirt and gray pants. The other person was a man who was part machine and was was African-American, This Man was Cyborg, a member of the Teen Titans who was 22 years old (Now the adult members are called the Titans). "You know Jenny, this isn't a bad place to live since the Hive Five are now in prison"  
said a smiling Cyborg.

"Well I've lived here for years and that hasn't really bothered me." said Jenny, with a smile of her own.  
"Too bad I have to leave though, it would have been great living here now." said Cyborg with a frown. "Then don't leave!" said a demanding Jenny. "You can live here Victor, we can get married and have a family"  
"You know I can't do that, Robin and the others are expecting me back by tommorrow to go on the next mission." said Cyborg. "Okay then." said Jenny with her heart broken in two, "But promise me you'll come back one day."

"I promise Jenny, Goodbye." said Cyborg as he walked down the hill to his car and drove off. Little did Cyborg know that he would meet Jenny but not the way he would expect.

(A few Months Later)

We see a Hospital wing marked New Arrivals as a nurse and Jenny comes in to pick-up a small boy. This is your son correct mam?" said the nurse. "Yes that is my Simon." said a proud Jenny Reeve (Last Name). Simon was only a week old, but he had tan skin, Brown hair like his mom, and Dark Brown eyes like his dad.

(Three Years Later)

"Mommy?" asked a young Simon, "What is Daddy like?" "Well, Daddy is a hero who is strong, tough, and brave." said Jenny who was sadly in a hospital bed. "He helps good people and stops bad people." "Now go out to the lobby and wait for a while, Mommy needs to sleep"  
said a tired Jenny. "Okay, Mommy will I ever meet Daddy?" "Someday Sweetie."

(Eleven Years Later)

We now see a building called "Richard Grayson Foster Home", we now see a Simon who now has grown into a teenager, now wearing a grey shirt and blue jeans with his brown hair shaved into a buzzcut. Simon had a okay life, His mom past away when he was four years old and for the past ten years he's lived in the foster home. Simon shared a room with his friend Dustin, a black haired kid with blue eyes wearing a baseball jersey and blue shorts, both were sitting in their beds watching the news; "And in national news, David Phantom was given the key to the city for saving Amity Park from a recent ghost attack." "Okay guys time to get some sleep it's 9:30." said one of the workers. Both boys then fell asleep in thier beds.

It was about 1:00 in the morning when Dustin heard some rumbling in the room, when he woke up he saw his roommate was backing a suitcase. "What are you doing Simon"  
asked an oddend Dustin. "Listen, this place, these people, and even you have been cool to me for the last decade, but I'm not gonna find out where my father is at if I keep living here." said Simon. "But Simon, you don't even know where to look for him, Your dad could have died years ago." said Dustin. "I remember my mom once saying that one day (when she got better) we would go to Jump City where my dad lived, He could still be there." said Simon.

"Dustin. if you want, you can have my comic books as a friendly parting gift." "Thanks man" said a greatful Dustin, "Just be careful, it's ten miles to Jump City"  
"I will, see ya man." said Simon was he jumped out the window and began to sneak out of the Foster Home. As David was walking along the streets, he was pulled in by some hooded thugs. "Okay pal listen we just want what you have on you, Got it?" said the lead thug. "I'm not giving you anything." and as Simon said it, he kicked the lead thug and ran. The thugs ran after him and nearly caught him. Simon then jumped and climbed a fence, cutting his knee. After that Simon disappered from the thugs.

Simon had hid behind a few trash bins for about five minutes before he crawled out of his hiding place. "Great!" said Simon with a frown. "My knee is cut, my suitcase is banged up, and I don't even know where I'm at, I might as well forget this and head back to the Foster Home." As Simon said it, some thing fell out of his suitcase.  
It was an old photograph showing five teenagers: a blcak haired boy, a red haired girl with green eyes and orange skin, a green skinned boy with green eyes, green hair,  
and pointed teeth, a pale girl wearing an dark blue (almost purple) hood over her face, and a boy that was half man half machine. They were called the Teen Titans, and they lived in Jump City. "Maybe if I can find these guys, They can help find out who my father is." thought Simon with is hope restored. Simon then decided to take the bus to Jump City with what little money he had left.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Review everybody! 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Son of Cyborg Chapter 2: Enter Ttitan Island

Simon was on a GreyMutt Bus heading to Jump City. He was sitting next to a thirty-something man wearing a blue business suit as Simon was looking at the photo again. "Excuse Sir?" said Simon to the man who was now drinking tea, "Do you know anything about these kids?" asked Simon. The man smiled when he saw the photo, like it had brought back his chilhood. "That's the Teen Titans, the greatest heroes of Jump City"  
said the man excitedly. "I know that but, who are they individualy?" again asked Simon. "

"The one with the black hair is Robin, I tried to get my hair done like his for my Junior year"  
"The green guy is Beast Boy, He was my brother's favorite because my brother works as an animal trainer"  
"The red haired Girl is Starfire, I had a crush on her for two straight years." "The hooded girl is Raven,  
"My friend once tried to ask her out but was nearly scared stiff." "The last guy is Cyborg, He had the coolest car out there."

Suddenly, many people on the bus began to overhear and talk about the Teen Titans. "My cousin once met Beast Boy at a comedy club" said a woman with a toddler next to her. "I once kissed Starfire at a charity auction." said a big man with a beard. "Best $2,000 I've ever spent." he replied. An old lady said "Robin was the nicest young lad I have ever met." "Due to the fact he beat up a man trying steal your purse." said the grandson.  
"So, where are the Teen Titans now?" pondered Simon. "The original five are all retired, but their kids have taken their place." said the man Simon was sitting with.

"Not all of the places." said the Bus Driver who wanted in on the conversation. "That Cyborg didn't have family, so there are four titans." As Simon was wondering about why there wasn't a fifth titan, the bus stopped at the station. "Okay Jump City, who's leaving?" said the Bus Driver. Simon and about five other people walked off the bus and entered the station. Simon then looked at the map of Jump City and was shocked to learn that the Teen Titans lived on an island miles away from the city. Simon decided that if he could at least bike to the northern part of the city and hopefully find a boat, he could make it to Titan Island.

Simon found an old bike near the trash bins and fixed the flat tire it had with black tape and began to peddle. As Simon biked though the city, he began to wonder about the new Titans and if they could help him find his father. Simon spent the next two hours biking until he made it to the shoreline. Simon noticed that there were boats for sale, so he sold off the bicycle for fifty dollars and bought an old boat, and began to paddle to the island.

Simon had felt tired since he had up since 1 a.m. and it was now 8 a.m. Simon had kept paddling for another hour until finally coming onto the island. Simon began to get out of the boat and grabbed his suitcase until Simon saw something peering out of the bushes. Simon saw a small camera peer onto him. As Simon saw this, the camera then exposed a bunch of small rockets that pointed onto Simon. "This is not going to end well." said Simon.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Review, and In the next chapter, we will meet the new Teen Titans 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Teen Titans. Only the new Teen Titans

* * *

Son of Cyborg Chapter Three: The New Titans

Simon saw the rockets aim towards him, so the only thing that came to mind was: RUN!!! Simon began to run in a zig-zag motion (I learned about that in a special about what to do in a school shooting) as the rockets shot out and barely missing him. Simon kept his pace and easily missed all of the rockets. "Whew!" siad Simon with a breath of relief. "That was easy." Then he saw another machine that shot out laser beams.  
"I should learn not to speak out loud." said David as he ran from the beams aiming at him.

(Meanwhile) "Ha, I have you now!" "Oh no you don't!" Boooommmm "Yes!, I'm in first place!" said a boy. The boy had black hair and green eyes, he wore a Robin like outfit even though it was black, silver, and crimson with a black mask covering his eyes. His name is Bruce Grayson also known as "Crimson Robin"(I can't call him Red Robin due to the Burger Resturant of the same name)."That was such a glumar."said the girl next to him. "What's Glumar?" said Crimson Robin. "It means sneaky, yet affective." said the girl.

The girl was Bruce's twin sister Stacy also know as "Sapphire" (Bruce and Stacy are the kids of Robin and Starfire). She had red hair and blue eyes, she wore the same clothes Starfire wore but the jewels on the hands and neck were blue. As Bruce and Stacy were playing Sky Rocker,  
another girl entered the room, She had blonde hair with green eyes. She wore a black shirt with a green T on it, and wore green shorts. Her name was Tina also know as "Lady Beastmaster". "Hey can I play winner?" said Lady Beastmaster. "Sure." said Crimson Robin.

(Okay let me explain Tina here: Even though Beast Boy could never get Terra to remember her powers, he still was in love with her, and decided to have a relationship and such.) Tina was sitting on the couch with Sapphire and Crimson Robin when she spoke again. "Hey Conner, wanna play to?" said Tina. Conner was the adopted son of Raven who wore her dark blue hood over his gray face. Connor wore a black shirt that had four red dots that resembled Trigons eyes and wore black pants with a silver belt. Conner had black hair and blue eyes. "Sorry, I'm reading a book about spell used in Eygptian times, and for the last time it is Convict!" said Conner as he was reading the book in a dark corner.

As the Titans were about to finish the game, An alarm rang inside the tower as the televison screen fazed out of the game and onto a virtual map.  
"Someone's trying to break into the tower!" said Crimson Robin looking onto the screen. "Hold on a second." said Sapphire. "Computer, Video on the outside location!" said Sapphire. The screen then shows the video of the Titans Tower from the outside. The video showed Simon running from the lasers as fast as he could. "Well this guy is pretty much a goner." said Convict not caring. "He doesn't seem dangerous, we better help the guy." said Lady Beastmaster.

"You have a point." said Crimson Robin, and with that the Titans sprang into action to help out the myserious stranger. Crimson Robin used a small ball that changed into a net to capture the laser shooter as Convict used his abilities to disable it. Sapphire used her bluebolts to stun the misslie launcher as Lady Beastmaster changed into a mouse to gnaw and disable the machine's circutry. After turning off both machines they checked on the person who was out of breath. "Here,  
lets get him inside." said Crimson Robin." As they carry Simon inside the tower, Simon began to move an then fell onto the floor. "Is he, you know.." said Lady Beast-  
master. Simon began to snore loudly, "That answers your question." said Convict.

A few hours later Simon awoke from his slumber to find the four Titans staring at him. "Are you okay?" said a worried Tina. "Here have some soup." said Stacy as she gave a spoonful of the soup to Simon. "Say this isn't half bad, what kind of soup is it? asked Simon. "Corka of Gamnorc." said Stacy smiling. Simon began to feel his face green. "It's actually Chicken Soup." said Conner. "So, who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Bruce. "My name is Simon Reeve." "And I am trying to find my father." "Why did you think it was smart to come here?" said Conner. "You guys are the Teen Titans, and I know you could help me out." said Simon.

"My mom told me that my dad was living here before she passed away, and while I was traveling, a photo of the first Teen Titans helped me to find you." said Simon.  
"I don't know if you're telling the truth." said Bruce with concern. "He is. I can sense it." said Conner. "Okay, so can you guys help me please?" said Simon. "No!, but the original Titans can help you." said Bruce. "How?" asked Simon. "We can summon them with this!" said Stacy holding a remote. As she presses it, five screens appear in which feature the five original members of the Teen Titans.

The first on screen was Richard Grayson, The Chairman of Wayne Industires, and is also known as Nightwing. The second to appear was Kori Grayson, Diplomat for the planet Tamaran, and is known as Starfire. The third was Garfield Logan, Owner of the Nigel and Marie Logan Animal Preserve(Didn't find anything about their names),and is also know as Changeling. The fourth was Rachel Daniels (Didn't find a name either), The head member of the Society in Azarath, and is also known as Raven. The last was Victor Stone, a member of the Justic League,  
and is also known as Cyborg. "Titan's, what seems to be the trouble?" said Richard.

"We'll let you speak to them." said Bruce as Simon began to talk. "My name is Simon Reeve, I was told by my mother that my father was living in this city, and I was hoping that you five could help me find him." said Simon. "Listen Simon, This kind of work is better left to the police." said Richard. "I would like to help ya dude, but I have to agree with N.W." Said Gar. "I would like to know abit more of what you are doing." said Kori. "I'll agree with Star to." said Rachel. "My mom told me before she passed away that my dad lives in Jump City and if she had gotten better, we would try and visit." "I have spent the past decade in a foster home, and recently traveled here to find my dad." said Simon.

"Victor, do you have anything to comment?" said Richard noticing that Victor had not said anything. "Tell me, Did your mother have green eyes and brown hair? asked Victor. "Yes, and pale like a star!" said Simon and Victor at the same time. "But, how do you know that?" said Simon. "Because, I'm your father." said Victor.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Didn't see that coming. Reviewing is up, and I'll have the next chapter up asap. 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back with another chapter of Son of Cyborg, Thanks to a certain reviewer (SithKnight-Galen), I have decided to create another Teen Titans story that talks about the origins of the New Titans. Anyway, I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Son of Cyborg Chapter Four: A Father's Story to his Son 

"What, did you say?" asked a shocked Simon. "I am your father." said Cyborg. "I know that your mother's name was Jenny Reeve, she lived in Southside Gotham and worked at the local Youth Center. "Plus, I also knew she would never eat Shrimp and she carried am Aqua stone in her purse." "That's right." said Simon. "But how did you meet her?" asked Kori on the screen. "It was a few years ago when the Hive Five were attacking South Gotham.

(Flashback)

"I had just driven into the city to help Hotspot, Jericho, and Jynx who had already been fighting the Hive Five." I was then jumped by Gizmo who had badly injuring by drivng a blade right into my thigh." said Cyborg. "Get ready to be my computer mouse"  
said Gizmo. "I thought that would be the end of me, until." "Bam!" "I then saw Gizmo on the ground about half a foot next to me." "Then after, I passed out." said Cyborg. "A couple of hours later, I came to in an apartment next to a Youth Center."

"I noticed that my cut was fixed and sealed in a bandage." "You took a nasty stab there, Thank Wayne I found you." said a voice.  
"Then I met her." said Cyborg with a smile on his face. "I'm Jenny Reeve, need something to drink?" "No thanks, But I would like to know how you were able to find me and such." said Cyborg. "She took off the gray coat she was wearing a dark blue shirt and black jeans. "I was walking home the Youth Center when I saw what happened." said Jenny.

"I then grabbed a fallen brick, put it in my purse, and nailed that attacker in the back of the head." said Jenny. "I then saw your injuries and brought you back here and fixed your wound." "Thank you then, And my name is Cyborg." "The next couple of months I spent tracking down the other Hive Five members and spent the other living with Jenny." "It may had seemed odd, but for the first time, someone truly saw me as a person, not a machine." said Cyborg. "Then after Mammoth was finally taken into custody, I spent the next few days dating Jenny, and sadly left." said Cyborg.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a kid man?" ask Changeling. "I didn't exactly know either, Afew years ago I sadly learned about her passing and read she had a son, But I thought it was from another man." "Well, I have thought of something to help you two." said Richard.  
"Since you are Victor's son, You will no longer be classified as an Orphan, and you can meet with your father, When can you meet him Vic"  
"Within a few days." said Victor. "So until then, Simon will have to live with you guys." said Rachel.

"Are you sure that is a smart idea?" said Bruce. "He could get seriously injured or expose us to spies." said Conner. "Yes we are sure and the discussion is closed." assured Richard. "See you later Titans." said Richard as the five screens all closed out as Cyborg smiles and waves to his son. "Well, we may have an extra room in the tower, but we might as well give you a tour of the place." said Stacy as she grabs his suitcase.  
"This is of course the meeting area, and kitchen." "It's where we eat, talk about missions, watch tv and other events."

"The next rooms are our rooms." said Tina. "The Black door is Conner's room, The Orange door is Stacy's room, The Red door is Bruce's room, and The Green door is my room." said Tina smiling. "The rest of the rooms on the other floors are the garage, Training room, and Storage, but I think there is a room on the top floor that is available." The room had a Blue door and when it was opened, show a room that had a computer, a tv set, and a few photos of an athlete. "I think I'll take this room." said Simon with a smile. Simon then put his suitcase on the bed.

Simon got all of his clothes and items and put them all around his new room. He also put his photo of him, and his Mom next to the athlete's photo, and then saw the nameplate on the frame. It said: Victor Stone, Sophmore Athlete of the Year. "I wonder how my dad became Cyborg." wondered Simon as he then went to the Bathroom and got cleaned off. Simon then walked into the kitchen where Bruce was. "Hey Bruce, I know you and me may have possibly started on the wrong foot, But I think we could be friends, buddies, potnas, and all that." said Simon. "So how about it?" as Simon held out his hand for a handshake.

"Listen." said Bruce in a semi-stern voice, "Right now your a guest, and I don't know much about you so until your dad comes, I suggest you just wait"  
After Bruce left, not shaking Simon's hand, Simon decided to get some Admiral Crunch and take it to his room to eat alone.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

Okay, there was your latest chapter. I have secretly placed a reference from Futurama in the story. If you know what it is, say it in the reviews, and if you get it right, I will mention your name in the next Chapter. Review and I don't own Futurama by the way. 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, before the next chap I would like to give props to luviz4eva, JC, and SithKnight-Galen for saying that Admiral Crunch was the Futurama reference, Anyway, Here is Chapter Five, and remember, WB, DC, and Cartoon Network own Teen Titans, Not me.

* * *

Son of Cyborg Chapter Five: Meeting Papi 

Simon had been in his new room for the next couple of hours sitting on the bed when someone entered the room.  
"Hello there." said Stacy as she sat next to Simon on the bed. "How do you like here so far?" "It's been okay here I guess." said Simon in a monotone. "Come on, What do want me to do to make you a little happy?, I know, How about I cook you a Tamarinian Dinner"  
asked Stacy smiling at Simon. "Sure, that sounds kind of cool." said Simon. With that being said, Stacy flew to the kitchen and began cooking.

After that, Conner surprisenly entered the room. "Hey." said Conner as he took a chair and sat on it. "Listen, I heard about what happened in the kitchen with Bruce earlier today." "How did you know that?" asked Simon. "I can sense emotional vibrations." replied Conner. "Anyway, I know what you are partly going threw, I never knew my mom or dad." "But aren't you Raven's son?" asked a bewildered Simon. "I'm her adopted son, She didn't give birth to me." said Conner. "But how did you get your powers if you're not Raven's birth son?" aske Simon again.

"When I was young, Trigon attacked Azarath and I somehow got powers when he attacked me." answered Conner. "Thanks for the pep talk man." said Simon as he shakes Conner's hand. "What the heck is a pep talk?" said Conner quitely as he walks out of Simon's room. An hour later the titans gathered into the kitchen for dinner and to see what Stacy had prepared for the team. "What is the puni..occasion for you cooking?" said Tina. "It is to honor Simon, since he is technically a titan"  
said Stacy as she pulled out what looked like a Turkey that had been crossbred with a goose from the stove. "But he isn't a titan." said Bruce as he sat at the table.

"Bruce Grayson, Listen to yourself." said an upset Stacy. "Simon is the son of Cyborg, Who has been an uncle to us since we were born." "Remember, it was Cy who helped you ride a bike." said Tina. "Okay, when Simon gets here, I'll apologize to him." said Bruce. Simon then gets to the table with the other titans. "Hey, About what happened earlier today, well, I'm sorry about that, and to show no hard feelings, I would like to give you this." said Bruce as he gives Simon an Official Communicator. The Communicator was just like what the oringinal Titans used only a bit more smaller. "Thanks!" said Simon with a smile as he sat in his seat for the dinner.

"Simon was mainly the one other than Stacy to eat the most of the meal. "How long until he'll blow chunks?" asked Tina. "I'll give him two hours." said Conner. After the meal the other titans decided to watch the movie: The Gray Ghost: Khaos in Kyoto. Simon checked the movie out for a little while but decided to back into his room until he heard.  
"Okay, who is ready for Hyper Fighter 3!!??!!" said Tina as she grabbed the game disc and began to put it in the Gaming System. "I'm up for a challenge." said Bruce. "I'll play"  
said Stacy as she grabbed her controller. "Count me out." said Conner as he sat there not caring. "Mind if I play?" asked Simon. "Sure." said Bruce as he threw the controller to him.

Simon played The Block, Bruce played as Dyu, Stacy played as Chasumi, and Tina played as Princess Lezda. The battle was about three minutes long as Simon easily defeated the three others.  
"How the Slade did you do that?" said Bruce shockingly. "Are you some sort of Blathernon in disguise." asked Stacy. "Simple, I've played the last two when they were in the arcades, and I'm pretty sure I'm not a Blathernon." replied a relaxed Simon. "Well. I'm heading off to bed." said Simon as he went to his room. That night he had a dream that he was a child again and he was with his dad and mom out near a hill having a picnic. But later in the dream his mother vanished and his as he was looking for her, his dad was gone to. About that time Simon woke up from the dream.

Simon noticed that it was 2:00 in the morning. "Maybe something to drink would calm my nerves." said Simon as he walked to the kitchen. Unbeknownst to him, another person was stirring around the Tower. "I'll just put this piece of cake here for later." said the voice as he walked away from the kitchen just as Simon entered. "Hmmmm, Soda, Pizza, GooseTurkey thingy, Hey, I didn't notice the Chocolate Cake before." said Simon as he grabbed some milk and heated it up for himself to drink. Simon then headed back into his room. As Simon was walking back, the mysterious figure was looking at a photo of Simon with his mother drawn black and white as a backdrop. "I wonder if we can really get along." said the figure as it was sitting in Simon's room. Just then Simon entered the room.

Simon was immediately shocked as he saw the other person sitting on his bed. "Oh, Hello there, son." said Cyborg. "Daddy?, Is that really you?" said Simon in a stunned voice. "Yes it is son, I traded a one of my days with Static so I can come earlier." said Cyborg. As he said that Simon ran to his father and hugged him. "I'm finally glad to meet my own father." said Simon. "Same here." said Cy returning the favor.

End of Chapter 5

* * *

Okay, Good News/Bad News time. Good News: This is not the last Chpater, I have about two or three more chapter filled ideas to work with. Bad News: You may have noticed the parodies of Video Game Characters, Well I'll save you the trouble and tell you who I parodied. The Block The Rock (WWE), Dyu Ryu (Street Fighter), Chasumi Kasumi (DOA), and Princess Lezda Princess Zelda(Legend of Zelda). Okay Reviews are OPEN! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there Titan fans, I'm back with another Chapter of Son of Cyborg. P.S. I don't own Teen Titans

* * *

Son of Cyborg Chapter Six: Tragedy after Truimph 

Cyborg decided to spend the rest of the night sleeping on the couch as Simon slept in his bedroom. The next day Simon went up to his dad and presented him with a tray filled with Waffles, Bacon, and Orange Juice. "Is this for me?" asked a surprised Cyborg. "Yeah Dad, thought I could do something for you." said Simon smiling. The other Titans began to enter the Main room, they saw Cyborg and Simon eating their breakfast. "Uncle Cy, What's up?" said Bruce as he and the other Titans came towards him. "I'm doing fine guys. responded Cyborg.

"How is Grandpa, and Terry doing?" asked Stacy. (Terry is the next gen Batman (Batman Beyond), and Bruce helps train the new Justice League Members) "They are both doing good." said Cyborg. "Did you get Wonder Woman's Autograph for me?" asked Tina with a smile. "Yeah I did, and here you go." said Cyborg as he gave her the autograph. "And Convict, I found this old book in Western China that maybe good to you." said Cyborg as he handed the book to Convict. "Wow!, an actual Tome of the first great Asian Shaman of Dark Arts, Thanks!" said Convict who was partly happy upon seeing the rare book. "Ain't my dad the coolest?" said Simon, acting a little bit cocky.

"Listen Simon, I want you to have this." said Cyborg as he gave Simon a small framed picture of himself, and Jenny. "Wow, Thanks Dad." said Simon as he hugged his dad.  
Suddenly, an alarm went off around the building. "Troubles brewing at the First American Bank." said Tina. "All right, Titans Go!" yelled Cyborg as he and the rest of the team began to leave the tower. "Simon, stay here." said Cyborg. "But." "But nothing, I don't want to lose you just as I just met you." said a stern Cyborg. As the Titans had left the Tower heading for the Bank, Simon just sat on the couch and watched some television hoping the others would be okay.

The bank was being robbed by a combination of a man wearing a Mechanical suit being powered by Kilowatt. "All right bub, Give me the cash and no one gets hurt." said the robber.  
just as he grabbed the bag, the Bank doors busted open, and the Titans appeared. "Freeze!" yelled Crimson Robin. "Darn it!, I thought you guys would be handling another case." said the robber.  
"Who are you anyway, haven't seen your face around here." said Cyborg. "Names Shockz, and if you know what's good for ya, better just leave now." said Shockz as he grabbed some sort of electronic pistol out of his pocket, and shot a bolt of lightning at the team. "Scatter!" yelled Lady Beastmaster as she morphed into a hawk to get away from the blast.

Sapphire dodged the blast, and shot a Sapphire bolt at Shockz, but he uses the pistol again to negate the blast. "Amazing how he blocked it using another bolt." said Sapphire before she was knocked out by the same bolt from behind. "Okay, if want a fight, You got it." said Crimson Robin as he pull out small Boomerang, and threw it. the Boomerang then changed into an electric spike, and destroyed the pistol. "Not bad, but try this!" yelled Shockz as he used an electrical blast onto Crimson Robin. "CR!" screamed Lady Beastmaster as she decided to morph into an Electric Eel. "Cyborg, fire me onto Shockz." said Lady Beastmaster. "Got it!" agreed Cyborg. Cyborg grabbed the Eel (that is LBM) and shot her out of his Arm Cannon. "Booya!" said Cyborg, and Lady Beastmaster as she landed onto Shockz.

"Ha!, You think a little Electricity will stop me?" asked Shockz. "No, this is." said Cyborg. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" said Convict as he uses his psychic powers to send two flowing streams of water at Shockz, incapscitating him. "Nice one Convict!" said Cyborg giving him a thumbs up. Suddenly, Shockz got back up, and shot another electirc blast from his hand towards Convict, knocking him out. Shockz then throws Lady Beastmaster (still in Electric Eel form) at the wall, causing her to switch back into her human form, and knocking her out as well. "Listen here, You think a little H2O is gonna stop me?, Think again"  
said Shockz as he uses both hands to create a super Electrical blast to subdue Cyborg. Meanwhile, Simon was watching a wrestling show when he changed the channel to the Jump City News.

"This just in, The Teen Titans have been held hostage!" said ther lead News Reporter. "What!" said Simon not beleiving what had just been said on the television. "It seems that a villian calling himself Shockz has defeated, and captured the four members, including the former member of the team, and current member of the Justice League Cyborg." reported the Anchorman. "Dad!" yelled out Simon. "I just got word that Shockz has just released a demand that if he doesn't get all the money in the bank, and a getaway copter, he will destroy the Titans starting with Cyborg." "No he won't." said Simon sternly. As he said that, Simon began to comb through the tower, and took whatever items he seemed, and combined them to make some weaponry, and then grabbed some insulated items, and rubber gloves, and secured them onto his arms, and legs. Finally, he grabs a rubber mask to put on his face.

Simon "borrowed" a small transportation pod to take him to where the Titans, and his father were being held at. "Don't worry dad, I'm coming." said a determined Simon. Meanwhile, the Titans and Cyborg were tied up using specialized Electrical chains that shorted each of their abilities. "Now to end this." said Shockz as he readied his hands to shoot an electrical blast right at Cyborg. as he was about to do it, a sonic cannon came at him, and knocked him to the wall.  
the figure then walked into the wearing a red rubber mask, and a dark gray, and black suit partly made of rubber, and insulation. the figure also had a few other weapons on itself as well. "Hey guys, glad to see me?" said the voice as the figure pulled it's mask off revealin that to be Simon. "Simon, Glad that at least you came." said Sapphire. "Son!, get us free as quick as you can." said Cyborg trying to break free. "I'll get you out as fast as I." said Simon before he was hit in the back.

"Simon!, No!" screamed Cyborg as he suddenly found the strength to break trough the chains, stood over Simon, protecting him from any other blasts. "Why are you protecting that fool?" said Shockz. "Because, that fool is my son!" said Cyborg sternly as he shot a Sonic blast so powerful, it destroyed Shockz's electrical suit. Shockz was knocked out, and the police had arrested Shockz. "Cyborg then checked on his son whom was still injured. "Simon, you okay?" said a worried Cyborg. "Dad?, it's time." said Simon as he whispered something else into Cyborg's ear. "Are you sure that is what you want?" asked Cyborg. "I think it's the only thing left for me." replied Simon weakly. "Okay son, if that is what you want." Cyborg replied to his hurt son as he picked him up, and started to carry him. "Where are you going?" asked Crimson Robin. "We're going home." said Cyborg. "I'm the only one to help him now."

End of Chapter Six

* * *

Okay, one more chapter to go, So Review everybody. 


	7. Chapter 7

Well Everybody, It is the last Chapter of Son of Cyborg so Check it Out. Also, I want to bring afew things up that I have forgotten to mention. 1. In Chapter Five the Movie: Gray Ghost Khaos in Kyoto is pun/parody on both Tithe Gray Ghost (A fictional Hero in the Batman Universe), and The Teen Titans Film Trouble in Tokyo. 2. In Chapter Six, I said that Shockz suit was being powered by Kilowatt, What I meant to say was _Overload _was powering the suit. Finally, I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Son of Cyborg Chapter Seven: The New Member 

At the tower, things were deafly silent as the other Titans were worried about their mentor's son. "I really hope things work out for the best." said Tina as she began to make a card for Simon. "I hope so." said Stacy as she looked at a photo of Simon that was in his room. "I hope so." "If he, When he is better I think we should let him be a member of our team"  
said Conner out of the blue. "Yeah, he should be on the team since he did help us." agreed Stacy. "Same here guys." added Tina.

The rest of the Titans then looked towards Bruce who was looking out of one of the windows to the sea. "He saved us, and nearly gave his own life for ours, and if that isn't what a Titan is, I on't know what would be." said Bruce in a serious voice.  
"So are you..?" asked Tina. "Yes Tina, Simon will be the new member of the Teen Titans." said Bruce as he turned around smiling.  
The other Titans cheered when they heard about the good news. Meanwhile, Cyborg,and Fixit began to operate on his son.

"Just hold on there son." said Cyborg as he, and Fixit started working on saving Cy's son. "His spine is badly damaged, and the blast also did a small, but steady amount of damage in his nerves." said Fixit as he scanned the vital signs of Simon. "I know, I just hope he is ready for what is going to happen to him." replied Cyborg. Simon's head was spinning with thoughts, and dreams of what happened to him over the past few years. Inside his head, Simon was wondering threw the fake halls of his mind and began to see what happened to him.

"Hello there little guy." said his mom, Jenny cradling him when he was just born. "Someday Honey, When I feel better, we'll go see daddy okay"  
"Okay." replied Simon when he was just three years old. "I'm sorry to tell you this at such a young age, but your mother is gone." said a doctor when Simon was four years old. "Hi there, I'm Dustin. Want to be my friend?" asked Dustin when he was nine years old. "Sure, and I'm Simon." responded a nine year old Simon. Simon kept seeing everything that had happened to him until everything went black. Suddenly a white lighted tunnel opened far away from were he was standing.

Simon began to walk toward the white light. (Meanwhile) "His vital signs are fading fast." replied Fixit in a worried tone. "I'm doing everything I can here,  
Come on son I'm not going to lose you." said Cyborg trying to help save his son. Back inside his head, Simon kept walking into the white light until he heard a familiar voice from behind him. "Simon.?" said the voice. Simon turned around to see that it was his mother behind him. "Mom is that really you?" asked Simon. "Somewhat Simon, this is your mind hon, so I still exist." explained Jenny. "What do you want though?" asked Simon to his mom. "I'm here to stop you from making a major mistake." said his mom.

"There are many loving people waiting for you out there in the world, and I know that you do not want to dissapoint them." said Jenny. "I know, I just wish that you could come with me." said Simon with a tear in his left eye. "I'll always be in here, and especially in here." said Jenny as she put her hand over his heart. "I love mom, goodbye"  
said Simon as he began to fade away. Suddenly, all the darkness began to clear as Simon opened his eyes. he saw both Fixit, and his dad. "Mom, Mom says hi." replied Simon a little weakly, but still alive. "Booya." said Cyborg softly as he had a tear in his eye. Fixit later exited the room to alert the Titans on what had just happened. "How is he?" asked Bruce.  
"He is going to make full recovery." said Fixit smiling with the fellow Titans. "Can we see him?" asked Stacy. "In about an hour." replied Fixit as he headed back into the room.  
Back in the room Cyborg explained what he had done to his son. "Just check everything out with this mirror." said Cyborg as he helped his son up off of the bed. Simon saw himself in the mirror, and was surprised at what he saw. His body was still the same, but he had metallic plates on the top of his palms, and on his arms. He was also told that he had a titanium spinal cord.  
His Kneecaps were covered by the same styled plates on his palms. But most noticablly, was a small circular plate on his chest. "Well, how do you like it?" asked Cyborg worrying that his son wouldn't accept him.

"This is pretty awesome dad." said Simon smiling. "Do I have any powers?" "Well no, but your strength has been doubled, and you get to have these." said Cyborg as he gave his son two items.  
"This here is a miniature Sonic Cannon, It's not as powerful as mine, but it runs on a wire that can be connected to you." explained Cyborg as he showed Simon how to connect it onto his arm. Simon then opens a window, and shoots out a Sonic Blast out of it. "Cool!" said Simon. "Not bad of an aim son." replied Cyborg. "This here is a pair of special shades, kinda like my eye." "It can detect anything electric, or robotic a Thousand miles away." Cyborg again explained. Simon then puts on the Red shades to see what it was like. When he put them on, he saw his dad's, and Fixit's inner wiring, and mechanical parts.

"Neat." said Simon as he took off the glasses. "But what is this for?" asked Simon as he pointed towards his plate on is chest. Cyborg presses on it, and it opens to reveal a photo of himself, his mom, and Cyborg.  
"Thanks dad." said Simon hugging his dad. Ten minutes later the Titans enter the room to see their friend. "Hey guys, check out the new, and improved me!" said Simon showing off his new look. "Cool!" said Bruce. "Fantastic"  
replied Stacy. "Lookin' Good." said Tina. "Not bad." said Conner with a little smile on his face. "Simon, We all decided that you should be a member of the team." said Bruce. "You mean, I get to be a Teen Titan?" asked Simon.  
"Yep, If it's okay with your dad." replied Bruce. "Can I dad?" asked Simon smiling. "I don't see why not." anwsered Cyborg smiling back with his son. "What should we call you now?" asked Tina.

"How about Siborg?" said Simon with a grin. "Yeah, That could work." replied Bruce. "Welcome to the team Siborg." said Stacy hugging Simon. Suddenly the Titans Alarm System went off. "Sounds like another clown is pulling off a heist." said Conner. "Well whoever they are, Their gonna have to mess with the Teen Titans." said Cyborg as he said good luck to the team. "Simon, I mean Siborg, Will you do the honors?" asked Bruce. "Really, Okay." said Siborg.  
"Teen Titans Go!!!" said Ciborg as he, and the others ran out of the tower, and into the city.

The End

* * *

Well Everybody, That is the end of Son of Cyborg. Now the next Teen Titans fic will be created between either November to January, so I would like you fans to make a pick, Which villian would you all like to see the New Teen Titans face? Here are the small details, 1. It can be an Oldschool villian from the past Generation of Titans (Blackfire, Slade, Brother Blood, and Mad Mod are out.) 2. It can be a new version of a classic villian ex: a bunch of Control Freaks calling themselves the FanShippers, or a son/daughter of a villian. Or 3. A new villian alltogether, just suggest a villian name, or power, and I'll run with it. So everybody, Reviewing is open, send in your ideas, and keep a close eye out the next story: Teen Titans meet Titans Teen. 


End file.
